The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing device and a recording and reproducing method, and is suitable for application to an IC (Integrated Circuit) recorder with a camera, for example.
Conventionally, there is an IC recorder as a portable type sound recording and reproducing device. This IC recorder collects external sound by a built-in microphone, subjects sound data obtained to a compression coding process, and records resulting data in a built-in semiconductor memory or an external memory such as a Memory Stick (a registered trademark of Sony Corporation) or the like loaded in the IC recorder.
Such an IC recorder has a small size and a light weight and is excellent in portability. Therefore, recently, the IC recorder has been used at meetings or in making arrangements, for example, on a business scene, and has also been widely used on other than the business scene as a sound memo device for personal use.